


Lost

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1: Dark Olivarry, F/F, I am very sorry about this., Literally everyone from the flash is dead, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, i tried., unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: Nyssa watched the blood pour out from the cut across her father’s jugular with satisfaction. She watched as he gasped his final breaths and then died, knowing that it was his useless daughter that ended up killing the demon. As soon as she was sure he was dead, a man appeared from the shadows at her call.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I a man very sorry, I was not very good at this prompt, but I tried. I hope you enjoy!

Nyssa watched the blood pour out from the cut across her father’s jugular with satisfaction. She watched as he gasped his final breaths and then died, knowing that it was his useless daughter that ended up killing the demon. As soon as she was sure he was dead, a man appeared from the shadows at her call. 

 

“Incinerate him. I don’t want that chance that anyone will bring him back.” She instructed the man. 

The man nodded in return, blue eyes glittering, as he took the body and disappeared. 

She smiled. She was finally free. 

\----

Several months later, after the league had gotten used to the change in leadership, she stood before them. Her Sara on one side and her husband on the other. Kneeling before them was a man who had broken their code. She watched in mild disgust as he was beheaded before she turned to Oliver and in Russian said. “I know you have many friends outside of this place,” She watched as he tensed, understanding that that was no longer the case. “I need you to find someone who can do things no one else can do.”

Al Saheim arched a brow, “What do you need them to be able to do?” He asked quietly. 

She turned to face him, “I need you to retrieve someone from the past for me.” 

She watched as he contemplated this for a second. 

“I know someone who can do this for you. Is the person you need retrieved dead or alive?” He asked yet again. 

“Dead.” She answered in plain english. 

He bowed. “I that is what you wish, I will go and contact him.” She turned her head back to the next execution as he melted into the shadows. 

\---------

Al Saheim returned he stood silently at her side. 

“How long until your friend arrives?” She asked not turning to look at him at all. 

“Ten minutes.” Was her reply. 

Now she turned to him. “Is he already in Nanda Parbat? There is no other way he could be here in that amount of time.” 

Al Saheim shook his head. “No he is not here, he is just fast.” 

Nyssa nodded and they were both silent as they continued to watch the sparring. 

\-----

A little while later, Nyssa began to feel something in the air. A feeling of apprehension. The heavy feeling of Ozone just before a storm. 

Then the halls lit up with a golden light. When the world stopped glowing, a man stood before her in a dark red almost black suit, with windswept hair and a smile that she understood to be madness. 

“So what do you need your highness? I heard you were in need of a speedster.” He winked at her, hazel eyes shinning. 

She turned to Al Saheim. He was her most trusted advisor, minus her Sara, he had never led her astray before, but looking at the man that now occupied the middle of the room, she wasn’t so sure. 

Al Saheim spoke in just above a whisper. “His name is Barry Allen and he is the fastest man alive. His family was killed by a speedster from the future and it broke him, leaving the shadow that you see now.” 

“Can he do what I need?” Al Saheim nodded. “Then I don’t care if he is crazy.” 

She turned back to address the speedster and the rest of that room. “I need you to retrieve a scientist called Hank Henshaw, can you do this?” 

The speedster nodded as he tapped his chin. “That name is familiar, but what's in it for me?” 

“You will retrieve your reward once your job is done.” 

He smirked at that. “Well in that case, I better get going. Be back in a flash.” He was gone, leaving nothing but lightning in his wake. 

Two minutes later, he returned with a slightly bloody Hank Henshaw in hand. He promptly dropped him on the floor and then turned to smile a little to sunnily at Nyssa. “Here you go. So what do I get?”

The man on the floor groaned and Nyssa opened her mouth to answer the speedster when she was cut off by a portal opening in the center of the great hall. 

A ghost poured out of the gaping blue hole. It flew at Barry with purpose. The speedster did not look impressed, he turned to it with his hands on his hips and glared. 

“What do you think you're doing here?” The ghost like creature flew closer screaming quietly until it was face to face with the meta human. “I know you know I did something illegal, but I cashed in my chips and I have my expectation date. I'm allowed to do what I want until that date comes to pass, do kindly fuck off.” 

The ghost did just that flying into a new portal at the peak of the room. 

The room stayed silent until Sara spoke. “What the hell was that?” 

Barry waved his hand flippantly. “Just a time wraith, they protect the time line and kill who ever decides to fuck with it.” 

Nyssa looked down at him. “Why didn't it kill you?”

“As previously stated I know when I'm gonna die and have decided to do what I want until then. The time wraith knew about my deal with the speed force.” He said as though that fact was obvious. 

Nyssa looked to Sara who shrugged, “We've seen weirder.” 

The Demon’s Head flicked her wrist and two people in dark hoods dragged Hank Henshaw away by his arms. 

The speedster watched for a moment before snapping his attention back to Nyssa. “So what do I get?” 

She watched the man for a second. Though she is clearly the head of the room, the man’s body was angled toward Al Saheim and his eyes kept drifting from her face to his. The two clearly knew each other better than she anticipated. It struck her then what she would give him. 

She turned to her husband. “He is now yours.” She turned to the rest of the room. “Continue your training.” The fight continued as though the speedster had not interrupted them. Al Saheim walked down from the platform into the middle of the room and grabbed the speedster by the ear, then dragging him out of the room. 

Her Sara stood closer. She smiled quietly, this would be good for both of them. 

\---------- 

Barry let Oliver drag him down the halls of Nanda Parbat. There were so many halls after a point Barry just stopped trying to figure out where they were going. 

Eventually Oliver pulled him into a room and slammed the door behind them. He then proceeded to push Barry into the bed before pulling up a chair next to it. 

It is silent. 

“Dark red suits you.” 

Barry blinked at him before a smirk took his face. 

“Well black looks sexy as hell on you.” He then proceeded to look around the room. “These are some pretty fancy digs, how’d you get them.” 

“I killed people.” Oliver answered. 

“That's nice…. So what does it mean when The Demon says I belong to you?” 

“You are now my property therefore my responsibility.” Oliver stood up. “You will now eat my food and stay in my rooms. You are mine.” 

Barry stood up. “I am my own person, you can't own me.” 

“Not any more.” Oliver said softly. “You are my person. You forget how well I can read you Barry. I know you have no where to go. I know you lusted after me. I know that you have nothing better to do. So you will be mine until you die.” 

Barry just smiled.


End file.
